¿Por qué decirte adiós?
by Laura Paty
Summary: Souichi nunca conoce los sentimientos de Morinaga, de manera que luego de no poder decirle, Tetsuhiro se aleja para estudiar en otra universidad y no tener que sufrir más de su amor no correspondido. Sin embargo no contará con que sempai lo buscará para entender su propia pérdida y el profundo dolor de no tenerlo a su lado.


**Esta pequeña historia está dedicada a mi amiga Gemma por su cumpleaños del día 18 de noviembre, disculpa el retraso y los errores que puedas notar. Pero de todo corazón sabes que te deseo pasaras un muy feliz cumpleaños.**

 **.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga.**

 **.**

 **¿Por qué decirte adiós?**

 **.**

Mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro y he tenido una vida bastante complicada, pues a muy corta edad descubrí mis inclinaciones por el sexo masculino. Desafortunadamente mis padres lo averiguaron luego de que mi propio novio dijera que yo lo seduje y lo rechacé, con tal de liberarse de aquella culpa que no quise devolverle. Como consecuencia de aquello, algunos años después salí de mi puedo natal Fukuoka hasta Nagoya para estudiar la universidad y alejarme de todo, del desprecio de mi familia y amigos. Sin olvidar apartarme definitivamente de aquella vida de perdición que me rodeó por el despecho que sentí de mi primer novio; en donde descubrí que tener sexo sin amor me hacía sentir tan vacío.

Sin embargo, luego de todos estos años, comprendí que el amor es algo tan absurdo, como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Decidí nunca volver a sentir nada por nadie, sin embargo al conocer a Tatsumi Souichi, un chico casi tan alto como yo, de cabellera larga y rubia, me hizo reconsiderar mi posición respecto al amor, pues quede prendado de su persona. Supe en muy poco tiempo que ese hombre estudiante de la misma carrera que yo, es tan solitario, estudioso y muy sobresaliente en ello; a tal grado que es asistente en un laboratorio de investigación. A pesar de todo, es una persona antisocial que trata a todos con la punta del pie, razón por la cual no me permitió ser su amigo hasta que lo rescaté de una posible violación por el profesor asistente Miyoshi que abandonó la universidad luego de aquello. Gracias a eso me volví su confiable asistente y él tomó el lugar de Miyoshi como titular de las investigaciones.

Un hombre tan frágil mientras más lo conocí, pues su madre falleció cuando él era un niño pequeño, convirtiéndolo en prácticamente padre de sus hermanos menores. Tuvo que madurar a prisa mientras su progenitor se perdió en su dolor. Aunque fue ayudado por su Tía, la hermana de su madre, a cuidar tanto de sí mismo como de sus hermanos.

El gran problema con él, fue que a causa del intento de violación y que su hermano menor se enamoró de un hombre, el odio por las personas homosexuales creció en su cabeza desmedidamente. Por esa razón que tuve miedo de decirle mis sentimientos, pero cada que miré su hermoso rostro sentí mi corazón latir apresuradamente. Tantos intentos fallidos de decirle sobre mi amor, me hicieron decidir finalmente aquella tarde preguntarle indirectamente con tal de conocer la verdad y antes de inscribirme a la maestría saber si tengo alguna posibilidad. Estos sentimientos son tan fuertes que sé que sufriré demasiado cuando el mismo me diga desde sus labios y a viva voz, la realidad a la que debo atenerme.

En el laboratorio, han transcurrido días desde que él mismo me diera los papeles para la inscripción a la maestría. Los he tenido en mi poder preguntándome si de verdad puedo quedarme a su lado siendo el simple asistente. Investigué la universidad de Fukuoka y debo darme prisa si quiero inscribirme ahí, además un buen amigo me dará hospedaje hasta que tramite una beca en la escuela. Por lo demás, todavía tengo suficiente dinero para quedarme un tiempo hasta sin empleo.

Ese día mientras lo vi pensativo luego de quejarse demasiadas veces de que su hermano tiene una relación con otro hombre, decidí preguntar:

— Sempai, ya sé que le molestan estos temas. Me he sentido curioso, ¿ya ha intentado ponerse en el lugar de su hermano?

— ¡Cómo te atreves! Te lo he dicho tantas veces, dos hombres no pueden ser pareja, es algo antinatural.

Lo miré suplicante, pues de su respuesta depende el poder quedarme aquí o marcharme definitivamente. Contuve mi tristeza e insistí:

— Escuche un segundo, yo necesito de verdad preguntarle algo.

— No hagas esa cara que me enfada verte así. ¡Dime ya! No tengo todo el día.

— Sempai por favor, si usted conociera a la persona adecuada, alguien que lo ame con todo el corazón y que quiera pasar el resto de sus días con usted, pero fuera un chico ¿podría aceptarlo por lo menos un poco? No digo que caiga en sus brazos ¿Sería posible que usted le diera una pequeña oportunidad? Quizás una cita…

— Que sucias cosas dices. Te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio, los homosexuales son bestias sucias que sólo piensan en sexo.

— ¡Se equivoca sempai! Yo… Digo… si yo me enamorara de un chico me gustaría conquistar su corazón antes que tener su cuerpo. Créame que tener sexo sin amor es la cosa más vacía que puede haber.

— Mejor cállate Morinaga que son desagradables tus comentarios. No te desvíes del camino y busca una chica.

— A mí no me importaría lo que fuera, siempre y cuando estuviera enamorado.

— Pues a mí sí y ¡basta de esto! Que me da nauseas pensar que tú puedas ser de esos desagradables maricas.

— Si me disculpa sempai necesito usar el sanitario.

Salí a prisa, tenía que contener las lágrimas de mi desilusión. Ya lo sabía, no estoy hecho para ser correspondido. Mi familia lo dijo aquella vez, que me quedaré solo por ser una aberración de la naturaleza. Las posibilidades con un chico tan recalcitrantemente homofóbico jamás fueron viables, únicamente mi propia imaginación me hizo creer que un día él y yo tendríamos algo especial.

El día se fue a prisa mientras esperé a la tarde para informarle a Souichi de mi partida. Por única vez quiero decir su nombre, quiero nombrarlo y mirar su reacción, espero que por lo menos sienta un poco de nostalgia por no volver a verme.

No pude decirlo durante el día, sin embargo antes de partir tomé valor y hablé:

— Sempai tengo que decirle algo importante.

— Otra vez vas con tus preguntas de homosexuales. ¡No quiero escucharlas!

— No es eso sempai, en unos días que termine el semestre me marcharé a estudiar de nuevo a mi pueblo natal Fukuoka. Tengo un amigo que seguro me recibirá en su casa, necesito alejarme de tantas cosas.

— ¡Lo sabía! Ya te lo había dicho, es porque soy un tirano que te obliga a trabajar hasta enfermar.

— No es eso sempai, son problemas personales. Hay alguien que … No importa… Tenía que avisarle y como el semestre termina me marcharé en una semana.

Su rostro reflejó enojo, azotó las cosas saliendo del lugar. Supongo que fue lo menos que pudo hacer, ya que le hace falta mi asistencia y marcharme tan repentinamente le hace más pesado todo aquí.

Al verlo volver no me habló, lo observé demasiado enfadado de manera que sólo le pregunté si podría marcharme, ante lo cual respondió:

— Más te vale llegar temprano mañana que necesito terminar algunas cosas antes de que te vayas.

Asentí y me marché sumamente tranquilo aquella solitaria noche. Me resulta demasiado obvio que al saber la verdad de este amor no correspondido de cuatro años seguidos, me es más fácil aceptarlo. Aunque debo reconocer que estoy algo triste por no volver a verlo, pero así es mejor para ambos.

La semana más corta de toda mi vida se terminó, no pude ayudarlo mucho, sobre todo por sus rabietas y que a cada momento me echó en cara el marcharme cobardemente. Desee tantas veces decirle que es por él, por mis sentimientos, sin embargo me contuve. No avergonzaré a más personas con estos sentimientos equivocados.

Antes de salir de ahí, no me sentí tan fuerte para marcharme sin una última salida juntos a beber:

— Sempai, ya que es mi último día con usted ¿sería posible que saliéramos a beber algo?

Sus ojos miel que no me miraron toda la semana desde el anuncio de mi partida, me observaron reflejando algo que me entristeció. Una profunda soledad. Lo sé, soy su único amigo pero me lastima pensar que me hago ilusiones de algo totalmente falso, él lo ha dicho hasta el cansancio y jamás cambiará de opinión.

— ¡Como quieras! — Espetó para cambiar su mirar solitario en uno de molestia.

En el bar departimos como buenos amigos, no obstante bebió demasiado, una cerveza tras otra, sin parar. Sólo su cabeza contra la barra azotó de pronto. Por los viejos tiempos lo llevé a mi casa y lo coloqué en la colchoneta en el piso, justo al lado de mi cama.

Una necesidad imperiosa por despedirme de otra forma salió a flote desde mi corazón, por lo cual ante el cuerpo dormido y alcoholizado, dije mis pensamientos más profundos:

— Souichi… yo te voy a extrañar tanto. Te he amado desde el primer momento que te vi, eres tan hermoso y perfecto. Inteligente como ninguna otra persona que conozca. En mi corazón siempre habrá un lugar para este amor hacia ti, sé que no podré olvidarte, pero te dejaré libre y procuraré yo mismo también serlo algún día. Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar quiero verte feliz, totalmente realizado en tus metas y quizás enamorado.

Luego de decir aquello besé sus labios suavemente como quien se despide de un dulce sueño, de una ilusión, de un personaje de la imaginación. Al subir a la cama me quedé dormido una vez lloré inconteniblemente por un largo rato. Saqué el terrible pesar de la forma más antigua, con lágrimas amargas de desengaño.

La mañana llegó y mis ojos hinchados me hicieron sentir tan pesados los párpados, que ni aún después de refrescarme en el baño con agua pude evitar que fueran notorios. Él se levantó a tocarme apresurándome para que saliera del cuarto de baño pues tardé bastante al procurar desinflamar mis ojos. Salí y mi preocupación fue evadida cuando no se fijó ni un poco en mí, así que preparé el desayuno, comimos y me acompañó al aeropuerto, puesto que todas mis otras cosas ya habían sido mandadas a Fukuoka.

Una vez ahí, lo sujeté con fuerza antes de abordar el avión, nuevamente mis lágrimas salieron, diciéndole al oído:

— Lo voy a extrañar tanto sempai… Souichi … yo no voy a olvidarme de ti nunca. Discúlpame por dejarte así.

Al pronunciar su nombre en mis labios, mi corazón saltó entristecido y emocionado a la vez. Sin saber por qué, los brazos de sempai me correspondieron el abrazo y sus lágrimas me mojaron el hombro también. Cada uno de los «Te amo» murieron en mis labios y salieron en mi llanto de despedida.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos sujetos pero una mujer en el alta voz anunció nuevamente:

— Última llamada para el vuelo a Fukuoka.

Nos soltamos al instante pero todos mis pensamientos me impidieron moverme un milímetro. Mis piernas temblaron de pensar en el terrible error de abandonar al único amor que podría ser correspondido.

— ¡Morinaga que esperas! ¡Te dejarán!

Su voz me devolvió los pies a la tierra, entonces antes de alejarme demasiado le grité una frase más:

— No me voy a olvidar de ti porque te quiero mucho.

No pude decir «amor» para no incomodar a nadie, ni mucho menos a él, sólo espero que él un día logre comprenderlo.

El largo viaje me hizo sentirme un poco mejor, además de las nuevas cosas que aguardan por mí.

Cada día que transcurrió no pude olvidarme de él, aunque si pude entender la profunda idealización que creé de su persona y con cada día que voló entre el trabajo de mesero y las tareas de la universidad, mi ánimo volvió. Conseguí un departamento, junto con el pago de mi beca de maestría que afortunadamente me devolvió un poco de tiempo para relajarme pues dejé el empleo. Tres meses largos que a pesar de lo ajetreado de todas mis actividades, me dieron tiempo de soñar despierto con mis fantasías sobre nosotros.

La realidad fue implacable este tiempo, puesto que no recibí una sola llamada suya y preferí no llamarlo yo, con tal de no abrir mi herida.

El fin de semana llegó pronto, el primero de muchos en que podré aceptar la invitación de mis compañeros a salir pues ya no tengo trabajo, ni cansancio extremo.

Caminé con alegría hasta el grupo de chicos de mi clase, no obstante, una conocida voz me detuvo como agua helada sobre mi espalda. Mi corazón palpitó acelerado, impidiendo que pudiera girar a mi cuerpo a comprobar si la realidad se mezcló con la ilusión de mis sueños:

— ¿Morinaga?

Nuevamente mi apellido en sus labios me recompuso. Inmediatamente volteé a verlo. Un sinfín de emociones rodeo cada fibra de mi ser como forzándome a amar, a idolatrar a ese hombre frente a mí.

— ¡Que hace aquí sempai! ¿Y los experimentos? — Respondí fingiendo interés en otra cosa.

— No lo sé Morinaga ¿podríamos hablar lejos de aquí? O todavía tienes clases.

Pretendí mentir, pero cada poro de mi cuerpo exhaló la verdad obligándome a decirla:

— Ya no tengo clases. ¿A dónde quiere ir?

— A donde sea… Creo que necesito un trago.

— Como usted diga.

En mi cabeza su nombre se formuló demasiadas veces, sin que por aquello yo dejara el respeto por su persona. En silencio caminamos hasta llegar a un pequeño bar en el cual se empinó un tarro de cerveza, mientras yo apenas di un par de sorbos con tal de no perder el juicio y besarlo; ya que ese ha sido el pensamiento recurrente de tenerlo tan próximo a mí. No puedo evitar creer que quizá me ha buscado para declararme su afecto y sentirme correspondido finalmente por ese hombre tan duro de corazón. La sensatez me pega cada que mis pensamientos me llevan a imaginar cosas irreales como aquellas fantasías, aunque tenerlo aquí confunde mi razón. Con tal de evitarme más angustiantes minutos, lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera empinarse un otro tarro:

— Sempai, necesito saber que ha venido a decirme. ¿Será que su familia tiene algún problema?

— No seas precipitado, necesito relajarme antes de decirte.

Esto simplemente es una completa locura, no puedo dejarlo manipularme como todas las veces que me dejó abandonado en el laboratorio para ir a buscar a su hermano. Con mi mano firme sujeté la suya antes de dejarlo beber más.

— ¡Basta Souichi! No soporto todo esto. ¡Dime ahora o me marcharé! — Finalmente lo nombre distinto sin que un gesto suyo de desaprobación me perturbara.

— Esto es complicado y extraño, no es algo que pueda decir en cualquier lugar, menos aquí. Sólo déjame beber esta cerveza y vamos a un lugar privado en donde hablar.

Sin esperar por mi afirmación se terminó el trago y pagó la cuenta de ambos, salimos y le dije:

— Bien, podemos ir a mi departamento o en un parque o ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Mis piernas temblaron de pensar en escuchar que quizá podríamos marchar a un hotel y mi aliento se contuvo luego de escucharlo carraspear.

— Es algo largo de explicar y realmente confuso, por eso he venido. Tenía que preguntarte un par de cosas.

— Mi departamento está cerca, sígueme.

Caminé mucho más confundido por su actitud al departamento nuevamente con este silencio desesperante. Una vez ahí, lo hice pasar y nos sentamos en el sofá.

— ¿Me dirás ahora entonces? Estamos solos, nadie nos escucha y sigues en silencio.

— Dime la verdad. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

— Te lo dije antes, necesitaba un cambio de vida.

— No es cierto… recuerdo cada palabra tuya y dijiste que tenías problemas personales.

— Es lo mismo sempai.

— Claro que no es lo mismo… No lo entiendo Morinaga, sigo sin saber que ocurre con mi persona. Desde que partiste no he dejado de pensar en ti, sueño contigo, te imagino en cada lugar. El primer mes fue bastante difícil de sobrellevar con los experimentos sin tu ayuda, tuve que trabajar hasta el cansancio y aunque te extrañé, sólo caí rendido todos los días. Pero luego de que me trajeran asistentes, creí que todo podría ser mejor, no obstante las personas se alejaron de mí, cada uno de ellos no me toleró más de una semana. Cada vez que me gritaron lo abusivo, lo intolerable y lo desagradable que soy, me pregunté ¿cómo pudiste quedarte por tanto tiempo conmigo? Recordé nuestras conversaciones, pues cada una de ellas llegó hasta mi cabeza. Me convencí de que regresarías y pretendí evadir mis pensamientos. Cada día se volvió más complicado todo hasta que colapsé en la escuela y me hospitalizaron más de dos semanas. Ahí fue donde Kanako y Matsuda hablaron conmigo, me preguntaron el porqué de mi falta de ánimo, ya que dejé de comer bien, además de que perdí una gran parte de la investigación con errores graves en cada uno de mis cálculos. A tal grado que me dieron un par de semanas de vacaciones para recuperarme de lo que dijeron es un colapso nervioso, puesto que continué sin seguir comiendo bien. Me han mandado al psicólogo de la universidad antes de dejarme volver a trabajar. ¡Pero ni loco iré a ver a un tipo de esos!

Sus palabras nerviosas y sus manos moviéndose una contra la otra me crisparon bastante. Procuré evadir el hecho de que parece que él siente algo por mí, de manera que pregunté:

— ¿Pero todo esto que tiene que ver conmigo?

— Kanako me lo dijo el primer día que me suspendieron. Que tengo asuntos inconclusos contigo y que por eso me estoy volviendo un loco. No le creí al escucharlo, pero luego de estar en casa tantas horas sin poder concentrarme en nada, pensé en que necesito saber la verdadera razón de que te fueras.

— Yo te lo dije, necesité un cambio en mi vida.

— …¿Es por mí verdad? Mi forma de ser te parece un fastidio ¿no? Las personas a mi alrededor escapan de mi porque soy insoportable. Jamás he tenido un amigo, sólo tú, pero te fuiste y me dejaste hecho un lío. Necesito saber si soy tan inaguantable. La verdad es que incluso Kanako y Matsuda se han alejado de mí por mis gritos, los regaños y cada que exploto. De verdad que no entiendo que sucede conmigo. En cuanto te vi otra vez, me sentí tan distinto.

— No sempai, la verdad es que me enamoré de alguien en la universidad y es un amor imposible. Por eso tenía que alejarme de ahí.

— ¿Quién es? Ninguna chica podría decirte que no, tú eres bien parecido.

La duda en sus ojos me invitó a decirle de manera evasiva la verdad:

— Ese es el problema… es un hombre, me enamoré de un hombre y sé que es algo imposible porque tú lo dijiste, es una aberración. Yo soy un desagradable homosexual. Lo siento sempai nunca quise decepcionarte, por eso no te lo pude decir aquella vez.

— No importa, solo debes superarlo y volver a casa conmigo.

Entonces supe por su respuesta que si no decía las cosas claras no lo dejaría vivir tranquilo, ni yo podría estarlo tampoco:

Pretendí aprovecharme de nuestra cercanía y muy cerca de su rostro lo dije:

— Estoy enamorado de ti Souichi, no he podido olvidarte. — De inmediato besé sus labios pero recibí un puñetazo al rostro.

— ¡Sucio aprovechado! ¡Cómo te atreviste!

Así tal cual, salió por la puerta hecho una furia junto con su mochila en mano y no miró atrás, pues me asomé viendo su figura alejarse en la lejanía…

.

PDV Souichi

El miserable y tonto Morinaga me comentó que planea marcharse de Nagoya, sé que es un cobarde por escapar a mi tiranía. Se va puesto que enfermó por tanto trabajo mientras yo fui a Tokio, estoy seguro de ello a pesar de sus justificaciones. Toda la maldita semana me sentí furioso, no quise hablarle a nadie. Mi hermana evadió mi presencia y cada que me vio preguntó brevemente cosas de relevancia, sin hablarme como normalmente.

En el laboratorio, no pude mirarlo, de alguna forma imaginé que si nuestros ojos chocaban un segundo, podría salir a flote aquella sensibilidad estúpida que posee la naturaleza humana. El viernes, último día para poder estar en su compañía fuimos a beber un rato, sin poder evitar sentirme tan feliz, tan cómodo de poder charlar con él de tantas cosas, de nuestros recuerdos que con cada palabra se convirtieron en algo deprimente desde mi punto de vista, pues casi rompo a llorar un par de veces que me controlé evadiendo el verde de su mirada.

No quiero que se marche, pero no tengo ningún derecho de cuestionar sus motivos, soy un simple sempai. El malestar por tanto alcohol me hizo ir por última vez a su pequeño apartamento, me recostó y justo ahí soñé que él decía que me amaba y luego me besaba, por lo cual al despertar me sentí incómodo por esas desagradables cosas que el alcohol me hizo soñar.

Nunca pretendí descomponerme exponiendo las partes más ocultas de mí, sin embargo al tenerlo abrazado de mí antes de tomar el avión, no supe de mí. No iba a soltarlo pues se marcharía de hacerlo, así que lloré y me aferré a él sin saber el motivo tan fuerte que me impidió soltarlo. La locura de mi cabeza concluyó con el anuncio del altavoz, en el cual exhortaron a los pasajeros de su vuelo a abordar. Al soltarnos se detuvo titubeante y simplemente lo regañé como buen sempai:

— ¡Morinaga que esperas te dejarán!

Aunque al pronunciar aquellas palabras me arrepentí pues caminó hasta la zona de abordaje, se detuvo un poco y gritó desde ahí:

— No me voy a olvidar de ti porque te quiero mucho.

Algo dentro de mí hizo clic, se rompió, se despedazo mi cordura ya que me solté a llorar con desesperación mientras él se alejó por el túnel de abordaje. Repetí una y otra vez que no ocurre nada pues un simple asistente no puede ponerme así. Las personas se van, ya había aprendido aquella lección hacía mucho tiempo.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, caminé a los sanitarios del aeropuerto, asee mi rostro y partí a casa.

Desde ese momento no me sentí bien, los subsecuentes días el mundo se volvió artificial y carente de vida. No pude dormir más de dos horas diarias, reflejado en mí desempeño pues me quedé dormido con frecuencia, arruinando cada paso de las investigaciones. Tuve que trabajar más horas de las normales con tal de recuperarme. Me intenté centrar en el trabajo pero esa molestia extraña convirtió mi vida en un infierno, cada cosa me irritó. Expresé mi enfado con gritos discusiones e incluso en ocasiones tuve que golpear los muebles a puño cerrado con tal de calmar mi ansiedad. Mi pequeña hermana me abandonó luego de que estallara en ira por un guiso salado. La Tía Matsuda habló conmigo luego de unas semanas y se llevó a Kanako con ella. Yo me disculpé pero creí mejor estar solo pues no me soporto ni a mí mismo. Tantas emociones fastidiando mi existencia sin poder evadirlas, esta melancolía, estos enfados y la horrible frustración en el trabajo.

Las cosas fueron de mal en peor, pues el profesor Fukushima me asignó asistentes, los cuales se fueron entre reclamos, algunos duraron dos días y la que más aguantó mi presencia duró una semana. Finalmente comencé a entender que soy una persona tan desagradable que debería estar completamente solo, quizás no debería existir. Con ese pensamiento me mandaron llamar y la tensión me hizo colapsar en los pasillos de la universidad. Cuando desperté, mi hermana angustiada y mi tía a mi lado me miraron con reproche.

— ¡Hermano ya basta! ¡Qué sucede contigo! Vendrás a venir a vivir con Matsuda desde ahora, primero supuse que te calmarías estando solo, pero esto es el colmo. Tu profesor nos habló y nos contó todo. Esto que tienes es un colapso nervioso, vas a ir a dar a un hospital psiquiátrico si no resuelves tus asuntos con Morinaga. Desde que él se fue algo te ocurrió.

— Sou-kun tienes que hablarlo con alguien, tu profesor te ha dado vacaciones forzadas y perderás el semestre. Además nos comentó que no vas a volver a tu laboratorio hasta que tomes unas sesiones con algún psiquiatra o psicólogo. Kana y yo hemos estado buscando algunos, de hecho tendrás que quedarte en el hospital quince días, para que vuelvas a comer por ti mismo. Los siento mucho hijo, no tenía idea que alejarnos de ti podría traerte aquí. Hana debe mirarme con tristeza por abandonarte, pero no te dejaremos otra vez, te vas a recuperar. Necesitamos que pongas de tu parte y reflexiones en lo que te molesta. Si es Morinaga tienes que aclarar las cosas con él.

No quise decir nada, en realidad me sentí avergonzado de tener que verlas en el hospital, sólo agaché la mirada pensando en lo que dijeron.

Tantos días en el hospital me fastidiaron pero los cumplí, sólo me dejaban salir al jardín y leer libros que trajeron para mí. Ninguno de agricultura para evitarme tensiones, únicamente algunas novelas clásicas que terminé una cada día en el hospital.

Al salir de ahí, ellas me llevaron a casa y me senté a leer todos los días pensando en él como siempre. Las dudas recorrieron mi cabeza ¿cómo pudo soportarme tanto tiempo si nadie más puede? Incluso mi propia familia se alejó. Una duda, la más persistente, pasó una y otra vez por mi cabeza ¿por qué se marchó?

Impulsado por mi necesidad de hablar con alguien de mis problemas, partí a visitar a la única persona que decía haberse alejado por razones personales… Morinaga.

Me emocionó volver a verlo, no pude esperar a llegar, el tiempo se me hizo largo todo el camino. Mi corazón apresurado cuando corría al verlo a la distancia, un hombre admirable, tan alto y con ese cabello azul sin igual. Al llamarlo por su apellido creí que mi imaginación me jugó una broma pues no volteó como en algunos sueños. No obstante al llamarlo nuevamente, me miró sorprendido y aquellos ojos verdes hicieron un agujero tremendo en los pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Con tal de tranquilizarme, lo exhorté a marchar a beber un poco y relajarnos tal como solíamos hacerlo. Aunque mi mente se hizo un amasijo de dibujos, con él viéndome de esa forma tan penetrante en nuestras horas del laboratorio. Ni aún con una segunda cerveza pude relajarme para hablarle, pero él se mostró ansioso, demasiado, incluso más que yo.

— ¡Basta Souichi! No soporto todo esto. ¡Dime ahora o me marcharé! — Me nombro de la manera más impropia transformando los vocablos. Tornando todo en algo complejo y mis palabras en titubeantes como si fuera a salir de mí algo que no debiera estar ahí, a lo cual respondí:

— Esto es complicado y extraño, no es algo que pueda decir en cualquier lugar, menos aquí. Sólo déjame beber esta cerveza y vamos a un lugar privado en donde hablar.

De un sorbo bebí el contenido sin sentir tranquilidad, luego partimos a su departamento en un silencio sepulcral entre nosotros, de manera que continué con la terrible tortura de lidiar con mis propias reflexiones. Al llegar a su casa lo dije, hice aquella pregunta y procuré explicar mi vida los últimos meses sin él.

— ¿Pero todo esto que tiene que ver conmigo? — Su pregunta dolió de alguna manera, como si en realidad no le importa lo que yo siento.

Me tranquilicé un poco y continué hasta que me lo dijo, se enamoró de alguien que lo rechazó. Quise creer que me sentiría bien de saber que no tengo la culpa de aquello. Aunque las cosas no tenían sentido, jamás salía, todo el tiempo en el laboratorio conmigo ¿Quién es esa persona especial?

— Ese es el problema… es un hombre, me enamoré de un hombre y sé que es algo imposible porque tú lo dijiste, es una aberración. Yo soy un desagradable homosexual. Lo siento sempai nunca quise decepcionarte, por eso no te lo pude decir aquella vez.

No pude mirarlo mal, sé que él es una persona buena, confiada y amable con todos, no es un sucio homosexual que abusaría de algún inocente. Lo alenté entonces a regresar a mi lado y olvidarse del amor:

— No importa, solo debes superarlo y volver a casa conmigo.

Mis manos sudaron de nervios cuando aproximó su rostro al mío, no me moví un milímetro pensando en lo que acontecería y en voz muy baja tan cercano que sus ojos prácticamente me hipnotizaron, expresó:

— Estoy enamorado de ti Souichi, no he podido olvidarte.

Todo cobró sentido cuando sus labios tocaron los míos percibiendo algo extraño, asco quizá pues es un hombre, pero esa tranquilidad y un cosquilleo me llenó de algo inesperado. No supe que hacer, tantas cosas se revolvieron atando cabos que lo golpee para escapar y repensar la situación. Prácticamente corrí con mi mochila hasta el aeropuerto, compré un boleto y marché a casa hecho una furia. Me molestó todo, el no quedarme para hablar y el no reclamarle por ser un imbécil. Seguro ni todo el alcohol del universo podrían hacerme olvidar que mi asistente se enamoró de mí aun siendo un hombre. ¿Qué pensaría mamá si supiera que un hombre me besó? Soy una decepción para todos. Ahora que mi hermano pequeño es homosexual, ¿cómo podría evadir la responsabilidad de pasar el apellido Tatsumi?

La terrible ansiedad hizo eterno el vuelo, tenía que levantarme y caminar por el avión pero me lo prohibieron, por lo que saqué uno de los libros y comencé a leer hasta perderme en una de las historias. Sólo eso pudo relajarme un poco hasta que me identifiqué con los personajes. Una chica enamorada de un tipo frío que al confesarle sus sentimientos él la rechaza y procura alejarse, pero después vuelve por ella arrepentido. Tomé el libro con ambas manos y lo partí por la mitad, lo arrojé al suelo hecho una furia, de manera que me llamaron la atención, amenazando mi estadía en el vuelo pues pensaron en esposarme en una zona especial para personas violentas y peligrosas.

Me senté y saqué otro libro que volví a leer hasta que llegamos a casa. Al guardarlo, otra vez pensé en el idiota ¡Cómo se atrevió a besarme!

Una vez en casa Kanako me abrazó con ternura.

— Hermano, estaba preocupada por ti. No nos llamaste al llegar a Fukuoka, incluso le marqué a Morinaga para saber de ti. Él me dijo que venías en camino y que te cuidara mucho porque te veías muy mal.

Sujeté mi cabeza con desesperación y respondí lo primero que me vino a la mente:

— ¡Es un grandísimo bastardo! No puedo soportar verlo y tampoco quiero estar alejado de él.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— No es nada. ¡Maldición! ¡Necesito ayuda profesional! Por favor sácame una cita con el psicólogo que me comentaron.

Tomé las píldoras para dormir que me recetaron desde mi colapso y procuré dormir sin soñar, no quiero volver a soñar nunca más. Es tan desagradable pensar que necesito estar cerca de ese marica.

La mañana llegó y aprisa desayune con tal de marchar a hablar de estas cosas que me están enloqueciendo. Arañe mis piernas nerviosamente mientras el tipo frente a mí comenzó haciendo preguntas sobre mi vida.

Tomó una pequeña pelota de goma de su escritorio y me la dio para que la apretara y no rasguñara mis propias piernas. Cuando preguntó qué me tiene tan nervioso, no supe que decir. Respondí vagamente sobre la escuela, aunque al hablar de ello, indagó más sobre la escuela hasta llegar a Morinaga.

— ¿Por qué le molesta tanto que su asistente se marchara?

La sesión terminó cuando hablé de él un poco y al siguiente día durante mi terapia, entre la muerte de mamá y la lejanía de papá se terminó de nuevo el tiempo. Procuré evadir ese beso que grabó en mis labios y en mi cabeza una sensación de angustia.

La siguiente sesión sin poder evitarlo hablé de él de tantas formas, preguntó muchas cosas de su persona y su compañía, yo no quise decir que es gay o algo similar pues comprometería mi propia integridad de decirlo. Pero mientras más hablé de él, una felicidad me rodeó como caída del cielo, de manera que aun el secreto de su partida no esperó a salir de mis pensamientos.

— Él está enamorado de mí…

A partir de ahí, en las subsecuentes sesiones de alguna forma comprendí mi error. Lo negué rotundamente con fuerza pero aquel hombre de mirada pacífica logró hacerme entender que yo correspondo los sentimientos del chico de cabello azul. Es la única razón para que todo mi mundo colapsara con su partida.

Una vez que lo entendí, no volví a sentir esa ira por reprimir mis sentimientos. No todo fue culpa suya, la muerte de mamá me hizo guardar mis emociones para no incomodar a nadie, tenía que ser fuerte por mis hermanos y mi padre que parecían derrumbarse.

Ese día por primera vez, tuve claro lo que haría con mi vida. No porque alguien me dijera que hacer, sino porque la claridad de mis emociones se cernió desde el interior hacia el exterior. Al llegar a casa se los dije a ellas, no me marcharía sin explicarles que me quedaría unos meses lejos.

— Voy a buscarlo y me quedaré con él hasta aclarar las cosas.

— ¿Con Morinaga? — Preguntó asombrada Kanako.

— ¡Con quien más hermanita! No es algo malo, yo siento algo especial por él y él por mí. Si Morinaga me acepta voy a formalizar las cosas y vamos a vivir juntos.

— ¡Qué! — gritaron al unísono.

— Entonces tú y el ¿son?

— ¡Si maldita sea! ¡Somos un par de maricas!

— No quise decir eso hermano. Yo quería decir que son más que buenos amigos, pero creo que no deberías usar esa palabra peyorativa. Cuando Tomoe nos dijo sobre su relación yo me sentí preocupada, sin embargo jamás lo vi tan feliz, de manera que pensé que estas clasificaciones son algo absurdo, creadas por hombres machistas para marcar a las personas.

— Kanako tiene razón Sou-kun, los seres humanos somos personas, nada más que ello y somos iguales. Las diferencias son algo reproductivo, así que ve con él y sean felices.

— ¡Si ya lo sé! Lo he hablado hasta el fastidio con el psicólogo. Estoy harto de escuchar lo mismo. Lo comprendí y por eso iré a buscarlo.

Hice un par de maletas que me llevé. Todo el camino me sentí un poco avergonzado y nervioso, pero ahora no me ha atacado la ansiedad que antes me volvía loco. Una seguridad en mi corazón me invitó a tranquilizarme, sé que es lo correcto y no pasará nada malo. Repasé muchos escenarios en mi cabeza y en cada uno no fui capaz de imaginarme diciendo nada, de manera que el vuelo se terminó y aterrizamos. Dejé mi equipaje en el aeropuerto para no presionarlo, en caso que no le guste la idea de tenerme cerca. Por la hora supe que quizá podría estar en la universidad.

.

PDV Morinaga

Él se fue como todas las veces, enojado y sin mirar atrás, pero gracias a mi honestidad me sentí mejor conmigo mismo. Supe que si algún día me vuelvo a enamorar, en realidad no importa si soy rechazado pues la fuerza de mi corazón me permitirá resistir los embates de mi destino. No lloré más, me levanté al día siguiente sonriendo a la vida, caminando con la cabeza en alto y obtuve sonrisas a cambio de la mía.

Esa semana me pregunté cómo le iría a él pues Kanako preocupada me preguntó si llegó bien, a lo cual le comenté que regresaría de inmediato y no hizo más preguntas, sólo me saludo deseándome lo mejor en mi nueva vida.

Jueves por la mañana de un día común y lleno de cosas de la universidad, me senté a esperar al profesor rodeado de mis compañeros. El señor Masato llegó y todos se dispusieron a acomodarse en las sillas. De pronto mi sempai de la universidad estaba justo en la entrada de mi salón de clases, me miró un instante sin decirme nada pero unas lágrimas en sus ojos me hicieron notar que aquel afecto que he tratado de olvidar, existe también en un corazón distinto al mío.

Caminó tranquilo hasta mí, haciendo que todos los demás desaparecieran del lugar. Sus cálidas manos tocaron mi rostro, que sin notarlo, también percibí escurrir la calidez desde mis ojos, tan sólo por esa forma de mirarme tan completa, tan única y diferente de todas las que he podido ver en sus ojos miel.

Con un gesto tosco jaló mi cabeza hasta topar con sus labios que se movieron a pesar de la fuerza de su empuje.

— Chicos, si nos disculpan tengo que dar una clase. — comento la voz de profesor.

Nos separamos para sonrojarnos totalmente. Él bajó sus manos y las apretó en puños, pero una de ellas asió la mía entrelazando nuestros dedos.

— ¡Qué no puede esperar un minuto! Trato de decirle a este imbécil que estoy enamorado de él.

Todos asombrados soltaron una carcajada y yo quería meterme en un agujero de la pena que me causo su declaración tan ruda. Entonces lo entendí pues de verdad soy un tonto…

— ¿Tú me amas? — Pregunté intrigado de no comprender del todo, la diferencia entre la realidad y la fantasía.

— De verdad eres lento, ¡me desquicias! No sé qué más puedo decirte si sólo pienso en quedarme contigo todo el tiempo que me quede de vida.

— Profesor disculpe, me tengo que marchar, después me pondré al corriente.

— ¡Adelante chicos! — Respondió mientras fui arrastrado fuera del lugar.

.

PDV Souichi

Caminé por los pasillos sintiéndome un completo idiota, ya que no tengo idea donde encontrarlo. Entonces me detuve a preguntar por los salones de maestría, hasta dar con ellos. Me asomé desde las ventanas sin hallarlo. Llegué al último de los salones y justo ahí lo vi. Las emociones me rodearon apabullando mi cerebro, olvidando lo que tenía pensando decir, guiado únicamente por mis piernas, caminando hasta tenerlo frente a mí.

Lo miré unos instantes en los que la razón me abandonó, pues devolví el último beso que él me dio antes de marcharme aquella vez y aunque nos interrumpieron, el único pensamiento que se quedó sin claudicar fue este amor. No como una simple palabra, sino como un afecto incondicional de no imaginar un solo día sin que ese idiota pueda mirarme con esa profundidad que me hace perderme en él.

Al salir de ahí nos besamos, nos besamos y nos besamos. Besos cortos uno tras otro, besos largos que turbaron no sólo mi cabeza sino todo mi cuerpo que respondió ante algo que no reflexioné. ¿Yo deseo tener sexo con un hombre?

En qué instante llegamos a su departamento no lo comprendí, sólo me dejé llevar por sus brazos y los labios que no dejaron de pronunciar mi nombre en medio de la pasión que me asaltó como un cúmulo de emociones poderosas cosquilleando por todas partes. No dijo nada, sólo me despojó de mi ropa mientras acarició mi anatomía de forma tan lasciva que quise correrme en cuanto su mano agitó mi miembro. Me contuve a pesar de tener miedo de lo que seguía, nadie me habló de ello. Sólo recordé a Tomoe diciendo que es doloroso la primera vez.

No tuve miedo, lo dejé hacer cosas extrañas que conforme avanzaron sólo pudieron extasiarme más. Los continuos besos de esa suave boca con ese sabor tan dulce me relajaron tanto, que no sentí en que momento lo tenía completamente dentro de mí empujando y comprimiendo sus ojos en placer. Un placer compartido y hermoso, no fue para nada algo desagradable o sucio como yo imaginé. De hecho me sentí tan completo por primera vez como si quisiera estar por siempre entre esos cálidos brazos uniéndome con su pasión. Entonces lo grité mientras los espasmos de mi orgasmo me hacían perderme a mí mismo:

— ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!

Tembló con furor mientras observé su mirada de completa rendición ante nuestras emociones vinculadas. Unió sus labios mientras su ímpetu se hizo corta entre nuestras respiraciones y finalmente escuche de su suave voz conmovida.

— Yo también te amo. ¿De verdad esto es real?

— ¡Te corriste dentro de mí y todavía lo preguntas!

— Lo siento sempai.

— Ya olvídalo y ¡más te vale que me digas por mi nombre! Ahora ya no eres mi asistente.

— ¿Soy tu novio?

— ¡Qué más da!

— ¿No puedes ser más tierno al decir algo tan delicado?

— ¿No eres tú el único quien me acepta como soy?

— Tienes razón. No puedo creerlo, ¡soy tan feliz!

— ¿Te puedes bajar y ser feliz sobre la cama?

— Quiero hacerlo otra vez.

— No te atrevas, no vamos a hacer esto a cada rato.

— Pero te gusta y aunque fue tu primera vez te relajaste que no te dolió ¿No es así?

Evadí su mirada de deseo y dejé que aquella erección que se recuperaba en mi interior, volviera a envestirme nuevamente hasta perderme en su amor todos los días a partir de ese. Dejamos de amarnos en el interior de los pensamientos oscuros del temor, para hacer evidente la luz de nuestro afecto.

.

PDV Tetsuhiro.

Compartió todo conmigo, entregó su intimidad, su pasión y su afecto. Me incluyó en su familia y por primera vez me sentí en casa cuando compartimos mi lecho todos los meses que duró mi semestre. El sugirió quedarnos en Fukuoka pero yo preferí regresar a estudiar en Nagoya con tal de que tenga a su querida familia cerca. De manera que volvimos a Nagoya luego de meses de volvernos una pareja como cualquier otra, con discusiones, con besos, con charlas hasta la madrugada, salidas a tantos lugares y gracias al cielo con mucho sexo, pero lleno de un afecto como jamás sentí antes. Esa dulzura, esa tranquilidad y un amor que rodeó mi corazón que nunca más se sintió inseguro.

.

.

.

FIN

El fin es el principio de todo, con un amor que se descubre y se reparte sin reservas, con una relación naciente que tendrá que madurar y pasar muchas pruebas antes de afianzarse, antes de ser tan fuerte y tan sincera. Pero qué otra cosa podría separar a aquellos corazones que se pertenecen hasta el final de los tiempos. Seguramente nada, no necesitan al destino para unirse, sólo su entereza y el amor incondicional de ambos miembros.

Nos vemos el domingo con la continuación de Héroe para mí.

Gracias por sus comentarios si les resulta placiente la lectura. Háganme saber que sintieron.

Antes de irme muchas gracias Gaby por el dibujo y tu apoyo n_n, siempre siento la confianza del mundo cuando dices que es hermoso lo que escribo; tú y claro ustedes que me lo han dicho una que otra vez.


End file.
